Linked
by waffleman1314
Summary: Before any of them ever knew who they were, a team of ambitious geneticists modified their bodies after well-known heroes. Now, these heroes need the help of their man-made counterparts to fend off a compilation of a few of their nemeses. (Because this was a more than 2-way crossover, I'm going to say that it includes more Marvel movies. Kay? Kay.)
1. A Threesome

**Okay, so I was having a hard time not writing this one; when I finished the Percy Jackson and PnF crossover it was the first thing I sat down to write. The only trouble is that it's hard to get some of these characters sans-foul words, but I refuse to let myself be associated with actually typing them. So, if they seem off character, fill in your own choice words, just don't tell me. If that's the only criticism...it's not going to change. Now...I'll stop ranting. -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

There wasn't much he could say about this secret organization's appearance. Once he'd gotten over the fact that he had to slide down a tube to get to anywhere he could walk, he didn't have much else to consider. It was somewhat bright, for an undercover operation. He wasn't even going to comment on the fact that the only employees he'd come across so far were all…animals. The oddity of it all wasn't going to get to him, though; he'd already told himself that.

He walked down the hallway without saying a word. There wasn't anyone, in his mind, that he could say anything to. A few of the animals would give him a strange, sideways glance as he made his way down the hall. It was as if they could smell that he was different. He was sure they could; beneath his sweating, natural-seeming outside, he was something even most other humans would label as different. It was then that he even realized he was sweating. The heat down here was on too high for his taste. It was much cooler up in Canada and New York. Either place was good for him. California- not so much.

As he turned down the last hallway, he kept his eyes out for the men he was looking for. One was the head of this organization; the other, well, he wasn't the first thing to look for in a serious conversation. Either way, he had to find them. He reviewed the room number in his head again, making sure he was focused enough to locate it. Based on the numbers he was seeing to his left and his right, the door he was looking for had to be at the end of the hallway. It took him a few seconds, but sure enough, there it was- right at the very end.

Room B-14.

Pressing one hand against it, he pushed through it gently and watched as it swung open. A cat nearby narrowed its eyes at him, hissing a little. He laughed. The poor creature was sadly mistaken if it thought it could defend itself against him. Smiling, he walked through the door and scanned the room with his eyes. It was a conference room of sorts, with a round, oval, mahogany table that was surrounded by chairs of the same material. The carpet was a light grey, the walls were a darker grey, and the lights above shone white. A man in olive drab was sitting at the end of the table, his hands folded on top of it properly. His all-white hair was cut into a crew-cut of sorts, and his mustache was nearly a perfect line.

"Major Monogram?" he asked, tilting his head a little.

"Yes, that's me," the man said, chuckling a little bit. He stood up and walked over to him, holding himself up so straight it made him feel awkward. Monogram extended one hand in greeting. He grasped it, hoping that he could trust this man. "You must be Logan."

"Sure, you can say that," he replied, his voice deep and gruff. He released his hand from the Major's grip and worked his jaw a little bit. Logan was a man of average height, wearing jeans, work boots, a white tank top, and dog tags bearing his name. His wild, upturned hair was dark with sideburns running down his jawbone, his eyes were brown, and his skin was a clear sign he'd been of European descent. As for build, he was nothing short of muscular. Still, he looked unprofessional next to the old man.

"Okay, then," Monogram smiled softly. "That leaves one person out of this meeting. He's got about ten minutes to get here before I just spill it to you in his absence."

"Is he typically late?" Logan asked, leaning up against one of the backs of the chairs. He noted that all of the chairs, save for the one Monogram had been sitting in, were unusually small. Folding his arms, he did his best to keep his focus on the man.

"How should I know?" Monogram sighed. "This is a first meeting for us all."

"Ah," Logan remarked. He stared down at the floor, unsure of anything else to say. "What do you have to drink around here?"

"Well, in the organization we usually just keep water, milk, and occasionally orange juice," Monogram frowned. He walked over to some of the cabinets and opened them. "We do, however, keep sodas in here just in case humans are ever down here."

"Humans," Logan huffed. "You're one, aren't you?"

"Yes, but…" Monogram licked his lips a little. Logan's lips curled up into a smile. "Okay, fair enough, my English was bad."

"What kinds of sodas?" Logan insisted, not willing to be sidetracked from his search for something to satisfy his thirst. Monogram turned back to the cabinet and started to read off the labels.

"Umm, Coke, Sprite, grape Fanta, Cheerwine…I think there's also some root beer and cream soda in here, as well," he told him. His eyes glanced back to Logan, waiting for a response.

"If you say you've got cream soda, I'll go with that," he replied, shifting his feet a little bit. "If not, I'll go with Coke."

"Alright, here you go," Monogram said, pulling out his choice and tossing it at him. Logan caught it and worked to pull the cap off of the bottle. It didn't take much. He kept the cap in his right hand, rolling it along his fingers to serve as a dispense for nervous energy. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he took a quick draught of the soda. The carbonation fizzled in his mouth a little and cooled down his throat.

"Thanks," he nodded towards his host. Suddenly, to his left, he heard movement. He turned quickly to see that another man had entered the room. This man was also of average height. His clothes were a pair of sneakers, jeans, and a black t-shirt. On his head, his dark hair wasn't quite as wild as Logan's, but it still stood up. The man's eyes were also dark, his skin was very close to Logan's, and his lip and chin were covered by a well-kept mustache and beard. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to them.

"Sorry, I'm late," he apologized. He pulled one hand out of its pocket, his right, and extended it for Monogram to shake. The Major grasped it and shook it strongly. "You're the head of this organization, correct?"

"Indeed, I am," Monogram said, dipping his head a little. "And you must be Mr. Stark."

"That would be correct," he said. He turned and offered his hand to Logan, who placed his drink in his left hand and swiftly shook it. "And you are?"

"Logan," he told him.

"Would you care for some soda?" Monogram asked, pointing at the cabinet behind him. "I just got done going through some choices with Logan, here."

"Nah, I'm fine," he said, placing his hands back in his pockets.

"Alright then, suit yourself," Monogram shrugged. Stark smirked a little. Logan didn't see anything funny about the statement. The Major brushed right past it. "Do you gentlemen know why I've called you here?"

"Apparently to offer us sodas," Stark raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so you're a comedian," Logan commented, keeping his gaze on Stark. The man laughed a little.

"No, why do you ask?" he smiled.

"Actually," Monogram interjected, clearing his throat a little. "I brought you both here to alert you of some unusual activities that might be of importance to you."

"Like what?" Stark questioned, changing his posture ever so slightly to appear taller.

"Roughly ten years ago, a group of covert scientists were discovered performing illegal human and animal tests that all dealt with DNA," Monogram said, sitting himself on the table and sighing. "Naturally, they were all arrested."

"What does that have to do with us?" Logan frowned, taking another swig of his drink.

"I'm getting there," the Major said calmly. Logan and Stark shared an equally impatient look. "The subjects weren't all accounted for, and most of them don't recollect the procedures that were performed on them as mere infants. I've been able to trace six, one of which is one of my top agents."

"I'm with Logan on this one, what does this have to do with us?" Stark asked, giving Monogram a confused look. "Did you want me to donate money or something?"

"Help," Monogram said firmly. "Your money won't do these kids a dang thing. Five of them are completely unaware of their situation; they're lucky to have survived such dangerous tests."

"What kinds of tests?" Logan asked, suddenly interested. He knew a small thing about experimenting with live subjects; he subconsciously rubbed his knuckles.

"Each of the kids has been supposedly 'linked' to another person genetically," he told them, looking at their faces in turn. "Tell me, Logan- have you ever heard of this man?"

"Who, Stark?" Logan cocked his head. Monogram nodded. He looked the man up and down. Nothing registered. "No."

"He's part of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Avengers initiative, isn't that correct, Tony?" Monogram turned to Stark and blinked.

"Technically," Stark replied. "Most would correct you and say that the Iron Man suit is. But, yes, technically speaking."

"I'm not asking for riddles, Mr. Stark," Monogram said, casting him a warning glance. Stark straightened up a little. "Do you know who Logan is?"

"No," Stark shook his head. "Is he a superhero?"

"Interesting choice of term," Logan said, chuckling a little. "I'm a mutant. The Wolverine. I've been working with the X-Men, since we're putting out groups or whatnot."

"So, there you have it," Monogram nodded.

"Mutant?" Stark smiled a little bit, trying not to laugh. "Why on Earth would you call yourself that?"

"Mutant," Logan said stoically. "Someone who has a genetic mutation. I don't suppose you have one, do you?"

Stark didn't reply.

"Please, gentlemen," Monogram said hastily. "We don't need any trouble. I know both of you could destroy this place in seconds, if I'm correct in saying that Stark has a suit on hand somehow."

"You're darn right I do," Stark confirmed.

"Back to the original topic," Monogram insisted. They both turned to look at the Major again. "Now that you both know who the other is, I need to introduce you to someone. Logan, I think this will hold more ground with you than it will with Mr. Stark at the moment. Follow me."

Monogram turned on his heel and headed straight for an elevator. Logan gave Stark a sideways glance, and then he followed the Major. Stark followed behind them, keeping his hands in his pockets. They crowded into the small cab and Monogram pressed the button to take them up to the first floor.

"It's a little small in here, don't you think?" Stark said, turning slightly so that he could see Monogram.

"I know," Monogram replied curtly. "It's only meant to fit one full-sized human being. My intern isn't quite that tall. Still, we rarely use this elevator. It's for the agents."

"And here I was thinking this was a petting zoo…" Stark mumbled. Monogram gave him another warning look. Logan kept his laughter to himself, not wanting to risk another as well. The cab came to an abrupt stop, and the doors slid open. The threesome managed to pull themselves out of it and onto the main floor. Instantly, a raccoon ran up to the Major and handed him a clipboard.

"Ah, Agent R," Monogram noted. He took the clipboard from the animal and signed something at the bottom. "Would you kindly inform Agent C that his host family has been frantically searching for him for about seventeen hours? He needs to report back to them before confronting his nemesis again."

The raccoon saluted and scampered off. Logan looked around the room to find that several more animals were ambling in and out of cubicles. He blinked, not sure if he was seeing things right. It was weirder than anything he'd ever seen mutants do, that was for sure. At least he was used to mutants doing strange things; animals serving as spies- that was definitely a new concept.

He followed behind Monogram through the cubicles, the whole time trying to avoid eye contact with Stark. The animals kept giving him weird looks, just as they had before down in the basement. They could smell that he was a mutant; he was certain of that. He just hoped, for their sake, they didn't make an attempt to attack him. Monogram stopped at a cubicle and knocked on the side of it.

"Agent P," he said, looking down at the office chair inside. The chair faced away from them all.

"Sir?" came the voice within it.

"Remember our discussion about your, um, peculiar medical history?" Monogram questioned. The agent hummed his reply, letting him know that he did remember. "Well, if you don't mind, I believe I've found the one you've been Linked to."

The chair spun around to reveal a small animal, no taller than Logan's knees. It had teal blue fur, a tangerine duck's bill, fingers or toes on its front paws, and orange webbing on its back paws. It sported a beaver's tail, as well. A fedora sat low on its head, low enough so that one could barely see its brown eyes that were filled with steely blue resolve. This was Agent P. Its eyes flicked back and forth between Logan and Stark.

"Which one?" he asked, for his voice gave away that he was clearly male. Monogram pointed at Logan with his thumb. Agent P narrowed his eyes.

"This is Logan," Monogram said. "He's the man they constructed you after."

"Prove it," Agent P said icily. It seemed as if the agent wasn't quick to trust. Logan didn't blame him; being a science experiment was a cruel joke. Monogram turned and looked at him, nodding to say it was okay for Logan to do something. Logan frowned, confused. The Major tapped his knuckles.

"Okay, then," Logan sighed. Lifting up one hand, Logan curled his fingers up into a fist as a set of three metallic claws extended from his knuckles with a hiss, sounding a lot like a sword being unsheathed. Agent P blinked a little and stood up and mimicked him.

"So you're my Link," he breathed. "Monogram said we were all Linked."

"What the heck…?" Logan muttered.

* * *

**Don't worry- all will be clear soon. **


	2. The Link

**Back to this, I suppose. I'm a secret lover of superheroes...did anyone know that? -AJ **

* * *

Logan just stood there, staring at the strange creature with a sense of shock and confusion mottling his thoughts. He'd seen another mutant with a similar mutation to his own years ago when he'd been helping the X-Men rescue child mutants and two of their own, the Professor and Cyclops, from the cruel plans of William Stryker, the man who had bound his own skeleton with an indestructible metal known as adamantium. Still, although she had a skeleton of the same substance and regenerative properties that matched his own, her own claws or "talons" were in her individual fingers and extended from her fingernails. Agent P seemed to be an almost exactly identical mutant, save for being an animal and having only two claws to fit between his four toes.

"What are you playing at here?" Logan asked, casting a hard glare at Monogram. The Major shifted his feet and waved for the three of them to follow him. Agent P did so without question or apparent second thought. Unwilling to look uncooperative next to the agent, Logan retracted his own claws and walked off behind them. Stark briskly followed him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "What?"

"So, what you have knives in your fists or something?" Stark asked, frowning a little.

"It's my bones," Logan growled, not really in the mood for explaining his mutation. Stark, however, seemed insistent on questioning him.

"Your bones?" he said, raising his brow a little. "A little shiny for a calcium-collagen mixture, don't you think?"

"Tony, is it?" Logan narrowed his eyes. Stark nodded. He extended his claws again and put the tips up against the man's neck, making sure that he could see the threat. When Stark didn't flinch, Logan furrowed his brow a little. "Well, look here, Tony- when I say they're my bones, I mean it."

"Okay," Stark nodded. Not entirely satisfied with the answer, but not willing to waste his time with Stark, Logan turned on his heel and marched after Monogram and Agent P. They were taken into a bright room that sported a large computer screen and Agent P-sized furniture. "What is this, the beaver dam?"

"A _what_?" Agent P said icily, turning to look at Stark with a hint of offense.

"You're a beaver, right?" he returned. "And this appears to be your…home."

"It's my _lair_, for one, and for two, I am under no circumstances a _beaver_," Agent P frowned. "I'm a _platypus_, get it right. Plat-y-pus."

"Funny, when you draw it out like that it kinda sounds like you're saying 'flat and pus,' you know?" Stark mumbled. Agent P looked even more perturbed than he did at being called a beaver.

"You wanna keep your smart-aleck comments to yourself?" Agent P challenged. Monogram shot them both a look and silently ordered Agent P to sit down. The platypus did so without another word.

"I admire your headstrong gall, Agent P, but I doubt you want to pick a fight with a man who has a suit stronger than iron," Monogram said. Stark moved to make another comment, but the Major gave him a look. "And I doubt _you_ want a trained government official with an indestructible skeleton trying to kill you."

"He's, like, two feet tall," Stark huffed. "I can just step on him."

Agent P shook his head, seeming to have the desire to at least punch the man in the face. Logan admired his sense of self-control. Monogram sighed and turned back to the two men, obviously tired of the quarrelling.

"Alright, here's the deal," Monogram said, rubbing his knuckles a little with one hand. "I told you they were six traced persons…well, persons and a platypus…who were genetically modified through a series of unauthorized tests. What I didn't tell you, though, was that they were in a program called 'Linked.' This program was meant to create a naturally bred super-human that was physically and slightly mentally Linked to a superhuman or someone that served as a superhuman."

"So, what you're saying is that this Agent P was genetically modified to have my specific capabilities?" Logan asked. Monogram nodded. "How close are we talking?"

"I'd say the main differences are the obvious ones," Monogram said, looking down at his agent and then back to Logan. Not convinced, Logan once again extended his claws.

"Let's prove it, shall we?" he said, stooping down next to the platypus. Agent P frowned at him and gave him a cautionary look. Without warning, Logan jabbed his left hand claws into the agent's stomach. Agent P blinked. The looks on Monogram's and Stark's faces were that of slight shock; Logan wasn't sure if it was from his hasty actions or the platypus' lack of concern for just having been stabbed. Logan pulled his claws back out of Agent P's gut and stepped back. The wounds sealed themselves up, making it seem as if they'd never happened. "What the devil…"

"I'll take my liberty in assuming you can heal yourself…" Monogram said, grimacing a little. Logan nodded slightly.

"Again, what does this have to do with me?" Stark asked, almost as if he'd ignored the previous statement about Logan and Agent P. "I wasn't a part of this project."

"Not directly," Monogram raised his brow at him. "A lot of your technology was used in the creating of these Links. That, and, you yourself have a Linked partner."

"You're joking?" Stark frowned.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Monogram said, his face expressing slight annoyance with the man. Stark didn't move to reply. "Alright, then. Stark, I'm leaving you to entertain Agent P while I have a private chat with Logan."

"Oh, this should be fun," Agent P snorted, rolling his eyes. Stark grinned a little bit and nodded. Monogram leaned over to him and did his best not to be smart about his comment.

"Just be careful what you say," he warned the man. "Do not, under any circumstances, underestimate him."

"Already did…" Stark mumbled to himself as the Major walked away with Logan. They walked back out into the hallway and stayed relatively close to the wall. Monogram leaned one hand against the wall and sighed. Logan waited for the man to speak.

"Okay, so do you fully understand why I need you here?" Monogram asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"No," Logan shook his head. "All I know is that by some freak incident, your little agent has my same mutation and, oddly enough, an adamantium-infused skeleton as well."

"I need you, and eventually Stark, to help your Links out," the Major said, trying to sound desperate about it. Logan tilted his head as if to ask why. "He, meaning Agent P, has next to no control over this. We've been keeping him away from his host family so he didn't accidentally harm one of them."

"So…you're saying he can't control it…at all?" Logan repeated.

"Yes," Monogram nodded. He lowered his voice. "It's so unpredictable that he killed his own girlfriend by accident. I'm not saying you have to pity him, I just need you to help him. You're the only person in the world that understands exactly what he feels and can do. My hope is that the other five haven't harmed anyone yet."

"What do you want me to do?" Logan asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Train him, monitor him, something!" Monogram said, his voice cracking a little. He pressed his right middle finger and thumb into each temple and started massaging them a little. "I just want him to be able to go back to his family. However, he may be fortunate in that his family might have two of the five, but we can take no chances."

"I understand," Logan sighed. "With your permission, sir, I'll need to make a phone call."

"A call?" Monogram blinked.

"Yeah," Logan said, pulling out a cellular device. "I gotta let someone know that I won't be returning for a while. You can even monitor me if you want."

"Alright, make it quick," Monogram told him. Giving him a nod in thanks, Logan looked down and speed-dialed the number he wanted. Pressing the phone to his ear, he waited for the dial tone to stop and her voice to fill the speaker. It took only a few seconds.

"Hello?" she said.

"Storm! Glad you picked up the phone this time," Logan said, half-smiling. Last time he'd called, a kid had answered. "Look, I'm just going to inform you ahead of time that I won't be returning for a while."

"That's slightly, no, very out of character," Storm remarked. Logan laughed.

"Yeah, I know," he chuckled. "I just remembered to call this time."

"Sure you did," Storm said, the sarcasm in her voice evident. "What is your real intention for calling?"

"Look, I've got to help this kid out with a few other people," Logan said, casting a wary glance at Monogram. "I trust that you won't leak this, but he's a man-made mutant. You, of all people, should know the possible dangers of such."

The line fell silent for a moment. Logan knew she'd seen a man die that had been mutated after birth. According to her, the death was…unusual in a sense. Her response made that even clearer.

"Can any of us help?" she asked. He could feel her penetrating eyes even though he couldn't see them. Monogram seemed to want to know what her question was. His mind wandered off, and he contemplated asking the Major for Storm and the others' help. "Logan? You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, shaking his head out of the daze he'd let himself into. "Let me ask if you can, okay?"

"Alright," she said. Logan took a breath.

"Ask what?" Monogram raised his brow.

"Storm, another mutant, wants to know if she and some others can help," Logan said, slightly covering the receiver with his hand. The Major shifted his feet a little. "They teach at a school for mutants, if you're curious."

"Tell her that I will have you send for them if we need their help," Monogram said, his expression darkening slightly. "I myself can see a need for them, but not quite yet."

"He says wait for me to send you word," Logan said. After saying their good-byes, he hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket. He took a step towards Monogram and looked into the man's eyes. "Alright, spill it- what aren't you telling us?"

"All in good time," the Major sighed. "All in good time."

* * *

**Monogram's hiding things...but what? **


	3. The Platypus and the Wolverine

**It's short, I know, but it's something! I'm curious to see what you guys think. No comments so far... -AJ **

* * *

It was clear from the very moment Monogram had informed them that they would have to stay together and get to know one another that Agent P was truly against even being near Logan. While Stark and Monogram went off to attend to other business, they had been stuck together in a sort of detainment room; at least, Logan saw it as one. The room was deep within the O.W.C.A.'s winding passages, and it wasn't its best set one either. At most, it boasted two beds, a couple of lights, a single closet, and a bathroom suited for two people.

Logan paced around the room and took it in. The grey walls, the fluorescent lights that were casting white around the shadows, and the peculiar smell of dust greeted him with a sort of looming despair. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet to the sink nearest the door, he cupped the ice cold water in his hands and splashed it up onto his face. He let out a gasp as the liquid hit his cheeks.

"For your information," Agent P said curtly from behind him. "I don't care what Monogram says. You'll leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

"Oh?" Logan replied, snatching a towel off of its rack rather forcefully and bringing it to his face. He wiped the droplets off of his visage and returned the towel to its rightful home. "Let me guess- you've got it all figured out, huh?"

"I don't want your help," Agent P said quietly. "I don't need your help."

"No?" Logan asked, turning to face the monotreme. Agent P stiffened a little and turned towards the tiny shower. He reached over, turned on the water, and threw his hat onto the counter near the sink.

"No," Agent P hissed, narrowing his eyes at Logan.

Licking his lips, Logan thought about what Monogram had said earlier. There was a commonality that they shared, and even if it was probably a detrimental mistake if Agent P took it wrong, Logan intended to use it to get at the spy. He shifted a little and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What was her name?"

Agent P froze. He reached up and clutched the curtain of the shower in each of his hands tightly, balling his small hands up into fists. Logan could smell the tension gripping Agent P's body in that moment. The platypus almost locked his jaw when he replied.

"What did you just ask me?" he whispered coldly.

"I asked you, what was her name?" Logan repeated. To Agent P's surprise, Logan was prepared, with claws out, when he turned around and tried to stab his own claws into the man's stomach. "You'll learn quickly, Agent P, that I'm not only used to being attacked, but I'm also very accustomed to using my mutation. Trust me, Agent P; you don't want to fight me."

"Alyssa," Agent P said, nearly choking on his own mention of her name. "Her name…was…Alyssa."

"Ah," Logan nodded. He retracted his claws and took a breath. "You know, you're not the only one who's done that."

"Done what?" Agent P questioned, in a threatening manner.

"Killed someone," Logan said calmly. He leaned up against the counter and kept his gaze fixated on the small agent. "Killed her with your mutation. Killed the girl you loved. Not out of desire to kill her, of course."

"I can assure you, you don't know what I feel," Agent P snorted. He quickly climbed into the shower, out of view, and remained silent. All Logan could hear was the water falling around him and the occasional clutter of soap bottles.

"Her name was Jean Grey," Logan said, almost in a whisper. "It wasn't that I killed her by accident, though. I had to kill her. She would have killed everyone else. Probably wouldn't have known she was doing it. I was the only one…the only one that could withstand her."

Agent P didn't respond. Silence remained on the other side of the curtain, as if a wall of sound were covering the agent and he couldn't reply to where Logan could hear him. Logan knew it was just that the platypus didn't want to reply. Who could blame him, after all? After a few seconds, though, Logan spoke again.

"I want to help you, kid," he said, lowering his head and looking at the dirty, tiled floor below him. He reached over and flicked a light switch on. "Figured you couldn't see in the dark. I'll be in the room when you get out."

When Agent P didn't move to reply once more, Logan walked out of the room once more and walked over to his bedside. He pulled out his wallet and searched through it for a moment. A few seconds of search led him to a photograph. Carefully, he pinched the top of it with his index finger and thumb and slid it out of its place. On it, he saw an all-too familiar face.

The girl in the photograph, who had long brown hair with one streak of white running down it, pale skin, brown eyes, and a slightly alert expression on her face, was named Marie, but Logan best knew her as Rogue. They'd met some years ago at a small place in Canada. She was a runaway. He was an outcast. Both mutants, both alone, and both brought to the same place by the same people. It didn't matter much now, though. Rogue had moved on; she'd taken the "cure," a supposed "fix" to mutation that had been scientifically proven to get rid of "unnatural" mutations and return mutants to "normal." She was no longer a mutant, and he would always be one. Still, he missed her.

He slipped the photograph back into his wallet when he heard Agent's P footsteps falling behind him ever so lightly. It then occurred to him that the kid didn't know Logan could hear and smell as well as he could. Not that it mattered; he'd leave Agent P alone for now if that's what the platypus wanted. Logan kept his back to the agent and looked down at the floor. He felt a tiny hand light on his shoulder, though, so he turned to face Agent P.

"Perry," Agent P said softly. "My real name…it's Perry."

* * *

**Has Logan poked a hole in the wall Agent P's built? **


	4. A Mission for Two

**Hey guys. Anyone seen my favorite pencil? I lost it...it's purple, mechanical; 0.7 lead. -AJ **

* * *

Logan woke up to the high pitched squeal of an alarm he couldn't identify. He rolled out of bed, leapt up to his feet, and searched around frantically for a sign of danger. The beeping stopped. Confused, Logan spun around on his heels and looked at Agent P, or Perry, as he'd been informed last night. The platypus sat up slowly, yawned, and rubbed his eyes. Frowning, Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Was that your alarm clock?" he grumbled.

"No, it was my wristwatch," Perry said with another yawn. He tapped his left wrist and smiled for a split second. "And it wasn't supposed to wake you up. It was supposed to let me know that I had an incoming message."

"Next time, let me know ahead of time," Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Only if you let me know how badly you snore before you fall asleep," Perry returned, sticking his tongue out a little. Before Logan could respond, the agent then added, "You know that you sound like an angry bear when you sleep, right?"

"No, no I didn't," Logan growled. "Do you always make it a point to let people know how rude you can be in the morning?"

"Do you always make negative comments Logan?" Perry asked, frowning.

"That's not funny," Logan said, pursing his lips a little. The platypus shook his head and laughed at him. He pressed a button on the side of his watch, threw his fedora back onto his head, and saluted at the tiny screen.

"Ah, good morning, Agent P!" Major Monogram's voice garbled through the device. "I know that you've been declared 'off duty' for a while, but now that the Wolverine's here to assist you with the Link, I believe you're ready for the field again. Doof is up to his usual level of evil, but he's not left us much to work with. All we could gather was that it had something to do with metal."

"Metal?" Perry asked, a look of confusion crossing his face. "That's a tad bit vague, don't you think?"

"I know, I know," the Major said somewhat apologetically. "In my defense, I don't care to allow him to elaborate. You know that he and I aren't on the best of terms. I've never enjoyed speaking to him…"

"Yes, yes, I know, sir," Perry nodded. He kept a straight face the entire time he spoke to his boss, Logan noted. It left him to wonder if smiling was either against Monogram's code for the agents or if Perry was against smiling in front of his overseer. "I'll get right on it, sir."

"Don't leave without the Wolverine," Monogram told him firmly. Perry's eyes flitted up to look at Logan. The man couldn't read the mammal's tins or reasoning. "Is he there?"

"Yes, I'm here," Logan said, walking over next to Perry and waving a hand in hopes that the Major would see him.

"Keep a close eye on Agent P, then, Logan," Monogram said gravely. "I don't want anyone dying; not today, not any day. That's not how our agency does things. Prison's the best option; death teaches people nothing."

"Agreed, sir," Perry nodded. He dropped his salute and ended the call. "So, it looks like Logan's gonna play baby-sitter today. Don't interfere with my mission; got it?"

"For the most part," Logan returned. This kid was stubborn. Real stubborn.

* * *

**How should we describe the relationship between Logan and Perry? **


	5. The Other Links

**So I found my pencil...it was near my sketchpad. :) Now, onto the story. No one's really commented so far, I'm kinda curious how this is going. Fifth chapter comments, maybe? -AJ **

* * *

Stark walked absentmindedly down the halls of the O.W.C.A. with his hands in his pockets. The animal agents were milling about, fulfilling duties that weren't his to know. He watched as they hurried about. Such funny creatures, these agents were. For animals, they had a sense of purpose and obligation that few humans seemed to possess. Stark ducked into one of the nearby rooms and found another human. It wasn't Monogram, nor was it Logan, but it was rather a young, college-age boy with red hair, purple-rimmed glasses, and freckles.

"Oh…you must be Logan!" the boy exclaimed. His voice was higher than what Stark would deem normal, but he'd almost expected it from the kid's nerdy look. He shook his head, and the boy's face fell. "Then who…?"

"Stark," he told him. "I'm Tony Stark."

"Oh, right, right," the kid nodded. He picked up some nearby papers and made certain that they were in a perfect stack. "Major Monogram is looking for you, then. He's two rooms down. It's something about that Link stuff, I think."

"Thanks," Stark nodded. He casually strode out of the room and made his way to the room the kid had specified. Once he'd found it, he slipped inside, knocking on the threshold as he did so. Monogram, who was hunched over a map of some sort in the back of the room, stood up straight and turned to face him.

"Ah, so Carl found you," he smiled. He reached his hand out to shake hands with Stark, which happened quickly before Stark shoved his hand back into his pocket. "Did he tell you why I needed you?"

"He gave me a vague run-down," Stark shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure this Carl kid knew what he was talking about, though."

"I've kept him out of knowing the finite details of the Link," Monogram sighed. He sat down in a chair that was placed up against the wall. "It's for his own good. There's a lot that Agent P doesn't know, and Carl can…be a bit chatty, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, of course," Stark nodded.

"Now, I'm going to fill you in on more than I told the Wolverine or Agent P," Monogram said slowly. Stark tilted his head in question. "I'm telling you because you don't have any actual mutation or power that can harm your Link. You see, Mister Stark, these Links are intricately designed. When we first examined Agent P's DNA, we thought we were looking at a computer's programming. It was so complex. So…unusual.

"So we took his DNA and studied it. We studied what effects it had on his body, on his mind, on his behavior. The obvious was that it gave him a mutation exactly like the Wolverine's; a skeleton of adamantium as well. The more we looked at it, the more we came to realize that he was also emotionally connected to Logan, mentally connected to him, and, most dangerously, his life source was connected to him."

"You mean to say that, whatever happens to Logan will happen to Agent P?" Stark asked. "Is that it?"

"Precisely!" Monogram nodded his head vigorously. "The catch is, you have to know the Link exists, and you have to know with whom it exists. For example, once you find out who your Link is, you can communicate telepathically with him or her."

"That's awkward…" Stark mumbled. He tried not to imagine a female being able to read his thoughts. "Is there a way to safely remove these Links?"

"Our closest bet is a 'cure' that cancels out mutation," Monogram frowned. "I can't mention this around Logan, of course, because it happens to be the same substance that he once fought for the destruction of. It's the DNA of a boy whose mutation cancels out other mutant's mutations. In other words, if the Wolverine stood next to the boy, he wouldn't be able to heal himself or use his…I guess you could call them claws."

"And you're thinking this same stuff will cancel the effects of the Links?" Stark blinked.

"Sort of," Monogram said, shifting in his chair. "We aren't one hundred percent sure of anything, really."

"That figures," Stark rolled his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes. "What kind of agency is this again?"

"Mister Stark, I need you to go collect the other five Links," Monogram said gruffly, standing up and shoving a piece of paper into Stark's chest. "And yes, even though Nick Fury has more say over you than I do, and there's the fact that you have a record of not listening, I've been told; this is an order. Several people's lives are impacted. Yours included."

Stark begrudgingly took the paper from Monogram and looked down at it. It was folded up in a neat little rectangle. He removed his hands from his pocket, grabbed the paper, pulled it apart, and looked down at five names that were scribbled down on the sheet. Each name had an address written next to it. Two names had the same address.

"Are these other agents?" Stark raised his eyebrows curiously.

"No," Monogram shook his head. "No, they aren't."

"Then who are they?" Stark shifted his weight to the left. "If they aren't agents, who are they? They can't just be regular animals…?"

"Animals?" Monogram laughed. He smiled a little and shook his head. "Oh, heavens no! Agent P's the only animal that they touched, as far as the records show. They're just as human as you and I."

"Ah, so, actual people," Stark nodded. "Good, it will be easier to talk to people. They're more on my level."

"I highly doubt that," Monogram huffed. He walked past Stark and headed for the door. "After all, they're only children."

"Wait, what?!" Stark exclaimed. He followed quickly behind the Major and did his best to catch up with the older man. "You're sending me to collect children? They did genetic tampering with children? You can't possibly be serious."

Monogram stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Stark. He took a deep breath and seemed to consider the best way to finish talking to the bewildered man. Stark waited patiently for a reassurance that children really hadn't been operated on.

"Look, Mister Stark," Monogram said, working his jaw. "I appreciate your concern, but the truth is that five children were experimented on when they were newborns. I can't change that. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to go give out missions. You need to find me those five kids and get them down here. I don't care how you do it, just don't hurt anyone or anything. I'm not responsible for any damage you deal."

"Who said I was going to deal damage?" Stark chuckled. He made his way outside and smiled as he looked at his Iron Man suit. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Stark...his suit...going to pick up five kids. Need I say more?**


	6. A Threat of Sorts

**Yay for comments! I love positive feedback! :) You guys are winners. -AJ **

* * *

"Remember, you're going to stay out of my way and only intervene if something looks like it will harm the life of my nemesis, got it?" Perry narrowed his eyes and gave Logan a stern look. The man rolled his eyes and continued to walk behind the platypus.

"So, in other words, I can't let you beat the guy up?" Logan chuckled. Perry growled in frustration and turned around to resume walking. "Kid, you don't make a whole lot of sense sometimes. Be more specific."

"Okay, if it looks as if I'm going to use that…mutation stuff…stop me," Perry said, sounding even more upset for having to correct himself. He stopped in his tracks and looked up at a tall, purple building. "Alright, we're here. How handy are you with a grappling hook, Logan?"

"What?" Logan blinked.

"You heard me," Perry huffed. He pulled a grappling hook out of his fur and waved it around for emphasis.

"Where exactly did you just pull that from?" Logan asked.

"That's not the point, Logan!" Perry said, clearly stressed. He tossed a second grappling hook at the surprised man and aimed his skyward. Pulling a release button on the bottom, Perry was able to place the hook on the edge of the terrace that was jutting out several hundred feet over their heads. Logan wasn't scared of heights, but he didn't trust that the tiny cord on the grappling hook could hold his weight- having a skeleton of adamantium wasn't always convenient. "If you're too chicken, you can take the elevator."

"I'm not a chicken," Logan rolled his eyes. He repeated Perry's actions.

"Good," Perry smiled. "I was starting to think that they were calling a flightless bird a Wolverine."

"Kid, you'd better watch your mouth," Logan warned. Perry snickered and pressed the release button on his grappling hook's handle. He was pulled up into the air and landed on the terrace above, pausing only to shoot Logan a haughty glance. "Alright, showoff."

Logan tugged at the rope and pulled the hook down. He left the device on the pavement, extended his claws, and proceeded to use them to climb up the side of the building. He couldn't remember where he'd seen someone do this before, but scaling the building this way was a lot easier than imagining that tiny rope snapping under his weight. Flipping himself onto the terrace, he saw Perry hanging from the ceiling upside-down.

"Do I want to ask?" Logan lifted one eyebrow, trying not to laugh. Perry shook his head. A man who appeared shorter than Logan at a first glance walked up and cast a confused look at the monotreme's new friend. Logan then noticed that the man had a slouch to his posture. His hair was wild and brown, he was wearing a lab coat, and when he spoke, his accent sounded similar to a German dialect.

"Who's this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have a new friend? Or is this that Monty kid that showed up a while back?"

"I'm Logan," he said, nodding a little. "I'm just, uh, here to observe."

Perry frowned and tried not to express his confusion. The man scratched his head and looked between the two, clearly not understanding. Logan sighed and shifted his weight a little, hoping that Perry could better explain this than he could. To his surprise, Perry just emitted a soft growl.

"Alright, alright, if you insist," the man chuckled.

"You understood that?" Logan blinked.

"What? Oh, heck no!" the man laughed and waved his hand dismissively. "I just pretend that he's talking about recent movies that I've seen. You know, I feel like I've said that before…anyways, Logan, how rude of me not to introduce myself! I'm Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"Okay, then," Logan said, leaning up against the wall. He figured he'd just let Perry do his thing and wait for, as Perry had told him, the "right" reason to interfere. The platypus started to wiggle his way out of the ropes, but then paused and looked at Logan for a brief second. Oh crap.

"Ah, well, Perry the platypus, now onto my scheme, alright?" the doctor smiled. Perry furrowed his brow and gave Logan another cautious glance. There was no way he was going to actually try to cut himself out with his claws. Logan wasn't prepared for him to act stupidly. "I learned the other day that some people in this world have mutations. At first, when I looked it up to further understand, I thought it was just things like highlights in your hair or really big thumbs. But, I discovered something extremely interesting about some mutations."

Both Logan and Perry turned their attention back to Doofenshmirtz. The last thing either of them had expected was the discussion of mutations. The doctor seemed a little thrown off that they were now waiting expectantly for him to finish his explanation. He shook his head a little and continued.

"Anyways, I discovered that some mutations can form people known as _mutants_," Doofenshmirtz grinned. "They're people who have certain mutations that give them abilities quite similar to what we ordinary humans would consider super powers. And then it hit me- all I needed to do to take over the Tri-State Area was team up with some of these mutants and have them help me assume control."

"What makes you think they'll side with you?" Logan raised his brow, hoping that would stump the man. Doofenshmirtz laughed a little. He pointed a thumb behind himself, and out of the shadows emerged a man with a slight grin to his face. This man was undeniably old. He had grey hair, wrinkles, and the familiar aged look in his eyes. Logan tried not to choke when he recognized who was standing before him. He felt the adamantium in his body start to tighten up. "Impossible! We used the 'cure' on you!"

"Those humans' silly 'cure' wasn't a lasting solution," the man said. He lifted one hand, and Logan felt his body lift off of the ground slowly. The man looked at Perry curiously and took his other hand and waved it downwards. The shocked platypus was pulled out of the cords and let out a gasp.

"Wait, I thought you said you could control metals!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. He frowned a little and tried to figure it out in his head.

"Magneto…" Logan breathed. "He knows…"

"Yes," Magneto nodded, his lips curling up into a cruel grin. "Their skeletons are made of pure adamantium. You didn't know there were two mutants in your presence?"

"Perry the platypus, you're a mutant?!" Doofenshmirtz yelped. "I knew you hid things…"

"What did he promise you?!" Logan shouted. Magneto laughed.

"Mutant rights, like they should be," the villain said loudly. "I'll let the Wolverine and his new friend go for now, but consider my warning- you can't stop me this time! Humans will pay!"

With that, both Logan and Perry found themselves falling off of the terrace.

* * *

**Yes, so, I was considering making Doof a Link too, but...you'll see why I didn't much later :)**


	7. Rogue

**Still super glad to know people like this idea. :) -AJ **

* * *

It had been several years since Rogue had seen Logan. He'd always been a loner, but it wasn't even his fault this time. Once she'd gotten of age, her and her boyfriend Bobby, a fellow mutant that had been to Professor Xavier's school as well, had gotten married. The school had been their safe haven for several years, just as it had been for many other mutants. Now, they were out of the school and in their own home. Bobby, whose mutation allowed him to freeze practically anything, would occasionally help the X-Men, a group of mutants whose sole purpose seemed to be helping people from violent mutants, such as Magneto and his Brotherhood. But Rogue; her mutation was long gone.

A handful of years ago, when the 'cure' had been made public, Rogue had run away from school just to receive it. To many mutants, the 'cure' had been something of an insult, but to her, it was salvation. Her mutation had made her unable to make human contact- touching another's skin would drain their energy and, in the case of it being another mutant, their mutations. She couldn't even kiss Bobby without nearly killing him. That was all different now, though. The 'cure' had removed all former traces of her ability.

She was at home alone today, though. Bobby was out with Storm, one of the ladies that had helped mentor them at school. Rogue had overheard that they'd gotten a call from Logan, who supposedly had been called to a secret organization to fulfill a mission he wasn't allowed to explain to them yet. She wished she'd been there to hear the call. Logan and her shared a unique relationship.

They'd met at a small roadside stop in Canada. She had been a runaway, and he was a rough loner. After he'd gotten kicked out of the place for showing his mutation, she'd run after him and secretly hitched a ride with him. Long story short, it landed them both at Professor Xavier's school. He hadn't babied her like most adults had, nor had he acted like a strict older brother. Logan had always seen her as his equal.

Rogue walked into her kitchen and started pulling out ingredients to bake a cake. She'd never deemed herself much of a baker, but she was bored, and cake was enjoyable. For a good hour or so, cake-baking took her mind off of being left out of the loop on Logan's doings. Still, she ended up bored again after she was finished with that, so she laid down on the couch and turned on the news to put herself to sleep.

It was a good two hours before she woke up to the sound of ringing. Groaning, she pulled herself up and frantically searched around for the telephone. She found it in a closet somewhere in one of the guest bedrooms. Picking it up, she pressed the green button to answer it and put it to her ear. Dial tone. She waited. The phone began to ring a second time. She answered it again.

"Hello?" she said.

"Rogue, I'm glad you're home," Storm's voice came through the receiver. She sounded worried.

"Yeah, where else would I be on a Saturday afternoon?" Rogue asked, going back to the living room to sit down. "Is Bobby okay?"

"Bobby's fine," Storm reassured her. The older woman paused for a moment. "Rogue, we've learned that Magneto is on the move again. I know that he had the 'cure' administered to him, but he's either found a way to cure the 'cure' or its effects wear off."

"Wait, the effects might wear off?!" Rogue exclaimed. Her pulse quickened. She couldn't go back to being untouchable. Not now. Wrapping her fingers around the phone tightly, she waited for Storm to answer.

"We don't know yet," she told her softly. "You need to tell us if anything suspicious happens, though, do you understand?"

"O-okay," Rogue nodded, knowing full and well that Storm couldn't see her. "What about Logan, where's Logan?"

"We already told you, we can't tell you," Storm said firmly. "The organization that called for him said to specifically keep their location a secret. We're doing our job to respect that request. I'm sorry."

"I need to find Logan!" Rogue exclaimed. A sigh came from the other side of the phone.

"Danville, California," Storm said quietly. "He went to Danville, California. Please don't try and find him, though. I doubt that will end well with the person who called for him. Think rationally before you do anything rash."

"Okay," Rogue said, practically lying through her teeth. "I won't."

"Good," Storm said. She hung up the phone. Glad to be free of the guilt for lying by not being in Storm's earshot, she dashed to her bedroom and started to pack some things. Even if it was a bad idea, she had to find Logan. He'd helped her on so many occasions and even saved her life. Now, it was her turn to save his. If Magneto had his powers back, there was a good chance that he was headed in Logan's direction.

That wasn't the only thing, though. If Magneto had his powers back, that could mean that Mystique, Magneto's old sidekick who'd taken the 'cure' in order to protect her leader, would have had the effects wear off as well. Mystique could mimic anything; voice, appearance, DNA, you name it. Both could be hot on Logan's trail, and that was a thought Rogue couldn't stand to think.

She left a note on the counter for Bobby, ran out of the front door, got into the car, and pulled out of the driveway as fast as she could. It hurt to go against her words, but her instincts told her that Logan needed her more than she needed to be honest. She crossed her fingers and hoped that whatever situation Logan was in right now, he was safe.

Opening the glove box, she pulled out a GPS and set it on the dashboard. She set it to take her to Danville, California. The trip would take a ridiculous amount of time, her being in New York. Taking a deep breath, she hoped for a low amount of traffic and the mercy of there being no police officers on the way. Speeding might be an option. It was urgent, after all.

It only took her a few hours to cross over the state line. The hours more that it would take her to get to California seemed endless, though. By then, Bobby would have seen her note and panicked, alerting Storm of her absence. They would, in a matter of time, conclude that she had done exactly as she'd said she wouldn't and gone to find Logan. Whether or not they would pursue her was a whole other situation. Pursuit could be bad or good, depending on the risks of pursuing her. She hoped that it would be bad, just so they wouldn't force her to turn around.

Rogue felt mildly comfortable to be on the run. After all, that's how she'd first found Logan. That was how she would find him this time. Only this time, their meeting wouldn't be an accident. She picked up her cell phone and searched for Logan's number. It was fair to send him a warning call, she supposed. She dialed the number slowly and pressed the phone up to her ear. One ring. Two. Three. At four, she thought he might not pick up. But as the receiver clicked, she heard a voice. And it wasn't Logan's.

* * *

**I wonder who picked up the phone...**


	8. Who Answered the Phone

**Now I bet you're wondering...who answered that phone... -AJ **

* * *

"Logan! Your phone's ringing!" Perry shouted.

"Kinda falling here, kid!" Logan responded. He tried his best to think of a way to break their fall, but it was looking as if they might have to just endure hitting the pavement. As he was thinking, Perry slipped past him, snatched his cellphone, and answered it as loudly as he could.

"HELP, WHOEVER YOU ARE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" he screamed. Logan waved his hand at the platypus, trying to get him to drop the phone. Perry smiled, good-naturedly, and flipped himself upside-down. "Okay, we are falling, but death isn't certain."

"Kid, put the phone down or hand it to me!" Logan demanded, trying to maneuver so that he was closer to Perry. The platypus twirled out of the way, pulled out his grappling hook, aimed it at a lamppost, and fired it. "Seriously, Agent P, hand over the phone!"

"You're trying to reach a Logan?" Perry said calmly, paying Logan no mind. He switched the phone to his opposite hand and vice versa with the grappling hook's handle. "Can I get a last name for that Logan, please?"

"Who are you talking to?!" Logan hissed.

"What's your last name, again?" Perry said quietly, casting Logan a confused look. The man sighed and prepared himself to hit the ground. Frowning, Perry jerked on the rope and spun himself around the lamppost. Logan landed on the ground and did his best to roll away. It still hurt pretty bad. When he looked up, Perry was mid-flip. The platypus landed in front of him on his back feet. "Oh, oh, I know what Logan you're looking for! He's currently unavailable."

"Give me that!" Logan said, narrowing his eyes. He jumped up and made a swipe for the cellphone. Perry sidestepped quickly to make sure that he kept possession of the device. "Kid, I'm serious!"

"Can't have it if you can't catch me!" Perry said, sticking his tongue out childishly. He looked away. "Yes, I'll have a large pepperoni, hand-tossed, go light with the tomato sauce, the acid can really bug my stomach sometimes…"

"Perry!" Logan shouted. He made another swipe for the cell, but Perry bolted off around the corner of Doof's building. "What is he, three?"

Logan waited a few seconds to see if the platypus would return with the phone, but after half a minute had passed, he was already ready to throw the kid in a dumpster somewhere and leave him. He dashed off in the direction that he'd seen Perry run. The agent was waving the phone around in the air, leaning up against the side of Doof's building with a smirk on his face.

"You've got about ten seconds to pass the phone over here," Logan warned.

"Or what?" Perry raised his eyebrows. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Don't make me fight you for it," Logan narrowed his eyes again. "That'd be ugly."

"Would it now?" Perry coughed mockingly. He pranced out into the street and started to bounce on the balls of his feet. "C'mon, pretty boy, come get your phone. Rogue's pretty tired of me, she says."

"THAT'S IT!" Logan roared. At the mention of Rogue being the caller, it changed this from seriously annoying to seriously serious. He sprinted out into the street after Perry. The platypus tossed the phone up into the air as high as he could and posed as if he was going to run away. When Logan came up behind him, he leapt up, spinning around, and planted one tiny foot in his sternum.

It took Logan a few seconds to register that he'd just been kicked at least ten feet by a platypus with his same mutation. He also realized that when Monogram had mentioned Perry being a skilled fighter, he'd never expected mixed martial arts. Granted, who expected a platypus to know judo or karate? Perry landed on the ground in a ready stance. Logan looked up to see the phone falling closer to him than the monotreme. Perry noticed his glance and started at him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Logan said under his breath. He jumped up to grab the phone. Chuckling a little as he did so, Perry leaped over Logan's arm, used his head as a means of getting higher, flipped forward, and slapped the phone back towards Doof's building with his tail. Furrowing his brow, Logan grabbed the platypus by the tail and brought him down to his face. "I thought it was mildly funny at first, but this is just ridiculous!"

"Is _this_ ridiculous?" Perry asked. Before Logan could return with a question, Perry's balled-up fist was connecting with his nose. He responded by extending his claws and taking a swipe at the platypus' soft belly. Perry yelped a little and kicked at Logan's hand. He dropped the platypus onto the pavement and waited. He could see his claw marks healing up on Perry's stomach. The mammal hobbled over to Logan and gave him a rough kick to the shin.

"Ow!" Logan said, his teeth clenched together. Fighting someone else with a skull of adamantium actually kind of hurt. He kicked back, realizing too late that Perry technically had no shins and also that he'd hit him square between the legs. Perry's face contorted and he dropped to the ground, holding himself awkwardly.

"You are _so_ lucky I can't kick that high from right here," he squeaked. He coughed a little. "I mean…"

"I didn't mean to…yeah," Logan said, looking away and scratching the back of his neck. The phone hit the side of Doof's building and started to plummet back down. Perry hopped up, ran over to it, and jumped to grab it. "Kid!"

"I got it!" Perry called, his voice still a little high. Logan rolled his eyes and ran up behind him. Just before Perry could wrap his tiny little fingers around the phone, Logan snatched it out of the air and put it up to his ear. "Oh, crap."

"Rogue! Rogue!" Logan said, hoping that she hadn't hung up the phone. Her voice came through it loud and clear. She'd been expecting Perry to say something again, but was instead happy to hear Logan's voice.

"Logan, I'm on my way there, you have to know that Magneto-"

"Already seen him," Logan said gruffly. "It made me concerned for your welfare. Have you had any signs of your mutation working again?"

"No," came the nearly silent reply.

"Make it here and I'll see what these people can do," he told her. "In the meantime, I need to go…right now my 'Link' is having some serious problems."

"Oh, yeah, _thanks_ for that," Perry rolled his eyes. Logan ended the call and laughed a little at Perry's voice. "Yeah, yeah, laugh now. Just you wait until later, wait until I get my hands on you, you'll be wishing you'd have never done this!"

"You got a lot of balls trying to attack me, kid," Logan chuckled. "Well, you _did_, anyways."

"That's not funny!" Perry hissed. "Monogram will never take me seriously with this voice."

"No kidding," Logan raised his eyebrows. Time to return to H.Q.

* * *

**Yeah, makes me think of a line from X-Men: The Last Stand. "Grow those back!"**


	9. Iron Man at the Door

**Okay, I've held off Stark's chapter for a good long while. Enough taunting, here it is. -AJ **

* * *

Tony Stark's suit was ready for action, as always. He flew out of the O.W.C.A. with a grin on his face and his Artificial Intelligence (AI) system J.A.R.V.I.S. at his service. (J.A.R.V.I.S. simply stood for 'Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, if you were wondering). Stark looked at the first address; 2308 Maple Drive. That would be his first stop.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., could you set a course including all of these addresses?" Stark asked. The system responded in a male voice with a distinct British accent.

"Right away, sir," it replied. It began to map out the best possible route for visiting the houses. "Sir, has it occurred to you that these five children may not be able to fly?"

"Yeah, we'll get to that when it comes," Stark said firmly. A map appeared on the computer screen in front of him and showed him the way to the first address. "Can we set the suit to autopilot, J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"Certainly," it said. "Although I would have you know that 2308 Maple Drive is rather close to the entrance to the O.W.C.A., sir. Autopilot isn't really necessary."

"Just set it to autopilot," Stark commanded.

"Sir, we're right above the house as we speak," J.A.R.V.I.S. returned. Stark sighed and straightened up. Looking down, he saw a yellow house with a brown roof slightly to the right of himself.

"Then I guess we're landing," he said. He slowly put the suit on the ground and turned to face the house. One red vehicle was parked in the driveway. Stark walked up to the front door and took a deep breath. Lifting one hand, he knocked on the door. "I sure hope these kids aren't, like, three or four years old…"

The woman who answered the door nearly jumped back. She had bright red hair, peachy skin, deep blue eyes, and was wearing orange and brown. Remembering that he still had the mask of his suit covering his face, Stark removed it and smiled a little at her. She blinked at him as if she were in shock.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here to, ya know…I was asked to take your kid somewhere," Stark said. He frowned and fished the piece of paper with the kids' names on it out of a compartment in the suit's left arm.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the woman asked, seeming a little perturbed at his demand to take away her child. Stark nearly did a double take.

"What, you don't recognize me?" Stark froze. She shook her head. "Tony Stark? You know, Stark Industries? Perhaps Iron Man?"

"Am I supposed to have known you before you showed up at my doorstep?" the woman frowned. Stark sighed and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. This was going to be harder than he'd originally thought.

"Yes," he said curtly. He looked back up at her. "Look, I'm here on a mission. There's an old guy that runs an undercover zoo where animals think they're spies or something, and he's sent me to pick up five kids with spectacular DNA. Two apparently live at your house."

"Which two…?" she said. "I've got three children."

"Are they all boys?" Stark narrowed his eyes.

"No, my oldest is a girl," the woman sighed.

"Oh, that makes this easy," Stark whistled. He took a step back and read the names off of the list. "They wouldn't happen to be a Ferbius and a Phin, would they?"

"No," she said flatly.

"Then…am I at the wrong address?" Stark looked around, hoping to find the house's number somewhere close.

"You said their names wrong, Mister Stark," she rolled her eyes. "Their names are Phineas and Ferb."

"Right, I knew that," Stark nodded. "It was just…the…old guy has bad penmanship. Hard to read and all. Yeah, so, can I just take them where I need to take them and not make this any more awkward than it already is."

"Let me get this straight, Mister Stark," she said, shifting her weight onto right hip. "You want me to let you, a guy I just met at my front door no less than a minute ago, take my son and my stepson to an organization that is not only nameless, but it is also an undercover zoo. Is that right, Mister, Stark?"

"Somewhat," Stark tilted his head a little. "You left out the old guy and the special DNA stuff. Cool biology stuff and whatnot."

"Look, I'm not going to send my kids off with a complete stranger," she said indignantly. Stark drew in a breath and thought of a way to convince her of his plan without giving away too many details on the O.W.C.A., but he couldn't think of anything. After all, why did a bunch of animals need privacy?

"It's called the Organization Without a Cool Acronym," Stark said quickly. "The…the zoo that thinks it trains animal spies."

"I think I've heard quite enough, Mister Stark," she said, backing up and closing the door. Stark threw his hand in the way and made sure the door didn't close.

"If I go get someone and bring him back here, will that prove it?" Stark asked, thinking immediately of snatching up a certain unsuspecting secret agent for proof. "He's about two feet tall, wears a dashing fedora, teal blue…think his name is Agent P. He's got a duckbill…beavertail; real, real confusing fellow…"

"Are you trying to describe our pet platypus?" the woman frowned and leaned forward a little. "Because he doesn't wear fedoras and his name isn't Agent P, it's Perry. Are you okay…upstairs?"

"Lady, how do I prove to you that I'm not dangerous?" Stark threw his arms out.

"You can't," she said, giving him a rather uninterested expression. Before either of them could get another word out, a young boy with an interestingly shaped head appeared underneath her. It was interesting only because Stark had never in his life seen a human being with a triangular head. His hair was the same color as the woman's, and his eyes matched hers as well. He wore an orange and white-striped tee, jean shorts, and dark blue shoes with white tips.

"Cool suit!" he commented. He looked up at his mom. "Hey, Mom, have you seen Perry, yet?"

"Sweetie, I'm sure he'll turn up," the woman said softly. "He can't have gotten too far from the house. Maybe he's just hiding in plain sight and you can't find him."

"If that were true, we'd have found him about a week ago…" the boy frowned. He looked up at Stark and a look of slight familiarity crossed his face. "Have I seen you somewhere before? You look oddly familiar.."

"Phineas, this is Mister Stark," his mom replied. She took a few steps back and let Phineas push in front of her excitedly. The boy gave her a rather confused look. "He's weirding me out and is about to leave."

"Stark? Like, Tony Stark?!" Phineas exclaimed. He looked back to Stark. "You're Tony Stark?!"

"See, the kid knows who I am!" Stark said, throwing his arms out for emphasis. The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Now do you believe me?"

"Mom, you didn't tell me that you knew Tony Stark!" Phineas smiled. He bounced on the balls of his feet a little. "Mister Stark, you're, like, an inventor, right? My brother, Ferb, and I like to build things, too! Mom, is he staying for dinner or something? Can you show us how you built that suit?"

"Phineas, sweetie, calm down," his mom said, rolling her eyes a little.

"Look, the kid knows who I am, can I just take him and go?" Stark said, hoping that the recognition would give him some leverage.

"I'm going somewhere with him?!" Phineas grinned. "Really?"

"Well…um…" his mom started. She looked up to Stark, who was smirking at her. He knew he'd won the kid over, now if he could just win his mom over, he'd have an easier time getting the kids out.

"Don't forget your brother," Stark added. "I need him to come, too."

"Right…Phineas, go get Ferb…" the lady said, admitting defeat in her eyes. Once the boy dashed off to find his stepbrother, she took a few steps closer to Stark. "Whatever your plan is, if I find out you did anything to either one of them to put them in danger, you're not going to want to mess with me."

"I think my lawyer can back me up," Stark said absent-mindedly. "Besides, if anyone's getting sued, it'll be the secret ops zoo."

"Alright, Mom, here we are!" Phineas said happily, reappearing with another boy. This one's head looked remarkably like a sideways 't'. His hair was green, his eyes were close in color to his stepbrother's, and he wore an off-white shirt, purple pants, and black sneakers. "Do we even get to know what we're going to do?"

"That's…a surprise," Stark said, figuring that would keep the kids interested in this until he got them back to the O.W.C.A.'s headquarters. He somewhat hoped that they'd not hate what was going to happen down there. "Now, we need to pick up three more kids. One lives across the street from you."

"So you're taking a random group of kids?" the woman frowned.

"There's nothing random about this list I have, ma'am," Stark smiled deviously. "I wish I could say more, but-"

"Across the street!" Phineas said, jumping up in the air. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shook him a little bit. "That could be Isabella! Isabella might be coming, too! Man, this is awesome!"

"Well, it looks like it's time to go," Stark sighed. "Trust me, they're in good hands."

"You'd better hope so," the woman grumbled. She slammed the door in Stark's face rather abruptly. He wasn't offended by the curtness, though. He was still stuck on the thought that she hadn't recognized him. At least the kid had…now onto the other three.

* * *

**Yeah, I know he could say worse. I feel bad using awful words, though. Don't judge me...**


	10. Perry's Deepest Secret

**Don't worry, it's all gonna come together soon. -AJ **

* * *

That evening, after the encounter with Doofenshmirtz and his newfound ally Magneto, Logan and Perry ended up back in their room at the O.W.C.A. without much to say. The platypus left Logan alone to his thoughts by taking a long shower. It gave the man some time to muse about Rogue's highly unexpected call.

It had been strange to hear her voice pouring through the receiver, especially in such a panicked tone. She'd claim to have been warning him about Magneto's return to the scene, but the worry in her voice told him that it was her own mutation's possible return that was bothering her. Her estimated time of arrival was uncertain at the moment, as she hadn't said how far away from the Tri-State Area she was. Overall, it was unnerving to Logan.

He sat down on the bed and stroked his beard lightly. There was no good answer to the predicament. Rogue shouldn't have been coming to Danville, and he shouldn't have let her think that it was an okay idea. His gut told him to call Storm and let her know that Rogue was doing something rather stupid. However, his heart was what kept him from doing just that. He had a soft spot for Rogue, that was for certain.

The door to the bathroom behind him swung open to reveal a slightly wet Perry. His fur was messy and wild, and his face was pointed at the floor. He threw a towel over his head and rubbed it a little. Logan watched him for a second, assuming he'd just stand there and dry off, but instead, the platypus immediately shook himself, sending droplets of water everywhere.

"You're not the only one in this room, kid!" Logan said, throwing a hand up over his face. "I don't want to be wet."

"Sorry," Perry rolled his eyes. He started to fiddle with things on his bed. Logan watched him pull numerous things from his fur; weapons, a wallet, a locket, and some rope were just a few. After a few seconds, Perry stopped and relocated his wallet. He pulled it open and pulled out a picture. The agent put one finger to its surface and traced something on it.

"What've you got there, kid?" Logan asked. "If it's not too rude to ask."

"Oh, um, n-nothing," Perry blushed, pulling the photo closer to himself. Logan made his way over to the platypus and knelt down to his level. Perry narrowed his eyes and pressed the photo to his chest. "What's it to you?"

"Look, you can't just shove me out of your life," Logan sighed. Perry shifted uneasily. "We're Linked together, the best we can do for one another is trust and support each other in every way possible. You don't have to show me, but I am interested to know what lies behind that secret agent cover."

"It's one of the O.W.C.A.'s deepest, darkest secrets," Perry said quietly. Logan raised his brow. "And also one of mine. Only, it's not really dark; just _in_ the dark."

"Oh?" Logan blinked. Perry begrudgingly held the photo out at arm length to Logan. It was facing upside-down, and the platypus' hand was wavering a little bit. He nodded for Logan to take it, swallowing nervously. Logan reached out and gently took the picture from him.

Turning it over, Logan didn't exactly know what to assume. The picture was a happy one, with three smiling, young platypuses looking at the camera. They were clearly in the O.W.C.A. somewhere, but where exactly was unclear. Logan looked up at Perry, who was glaring at the floor and chewing on the bottom of his bill.

"Who are they?" Logan asked, receiving Perry's attention again. The agent sighed deeply and reached a finger out to tap the one to the far left.

"That's Amanda," he said. He moved his finger to the middle one. "Jenna."

"And the last one?" Logan said softly.

"Lesley," Perry said slowly. A hurt expression crossed the platypus' face. "Amanda, Jenna, and Lesley. That's…that's them. So…so precious, aren't they? They've got…got their mother's blue eyes…"

"Are they relatives of yours?" Logan smiled at seeing the agent's soft side coming out.

"Yeah," Perry said, a look of pride seeming to cross his face amidst the hurt. "Those are _my_ little girls, right there. If you look closely enough, you can see that Amanda and Lesley have got my bill. Jenna's her mom, through and through."

"Wait, Monogram never told me that you had kids," Logan frowned, thrown off that the Major had kept such information from him.

"I told you, it's the O.W.C.A.'s deepest, darkest secret," Perry laughed solemnly. "Agents aren't allowed to know that other agents have kids. We have to keep them in the dark until they're able to fight for themselves; as agents themselves."

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" Logan said, handing Perry back the photo. The agent took it and shook his head.

"See, you don't see it the way Monogram sees it," Perry raised his brow a little. "He doesn't want harm coming to the kids because I fight evil on a daily basis. The more a villain knows about your private life, the easier it is for him to break you down, for him to defeat you. That and, if it happens, some agents will tip off villains just to spite other agents."

"But can't you see them at all?" Logan furthered, determined that there was something unfair about this that he could exploit.

"I _could_," Perry said, looking down.

"What do you mean, _could_?" Logan tilted his head.

"Well, up until recently, I was able to see them on a daily basis," Perry whispered. "And then…Alyssa…you know…"

"Ah," Logan nodded, finally understanding.

"Monogram told me that until I could either control it or have it removed, I'm not allowed to see them or make contact with them," Perry said, his voice cracking. He reached up and angrily brushed a tear out of the corner of his left eye. "B-but I can't h-hope to do that…not at this rate…"

"Kid, it's possible, I know you can control it!" Logan said, reaching out and grabbing Perry by the shoulders. "If you're smart enough to know how to scale a building without thinking about it, you're definitely more than capable of controlling this…our mutation."

"How can you know for sure?" Perry said, coughing a little. "Mutations weren't meant for animals, they don't come naturally to us! The Major told me that much. That's the only reason I can speak English!"

"Then if your body's not rejecting it, you _can_ control it," Logan pressured. "I've seen someone give into their mutation because they couldn't physically handle it; I'd know if you were incapable, trust me."

"O-okay," Perry nodded.

"Kid, you've got to conquer this," Logan said firmly. "The cure clearly doesn't work like they thought. Do it for yourself. Do it for your kids. I know you can."

* * *

**I needed sentimental stuffs...!**


	11. Phineas and Stark

**Stark again! -AJ **

* * *

Stark honestly didn't know what to do with the kids while he was waiting for Monogram to meet him in the lobby. Ferb was quiet and pretty much sat still in his chair the whole time, but the others were a complete mess. Isabella, the sole girl in the group, kept asking obnoxious questions about why they were there. Baljeet, the nerdy Indian kid, seemed to really want to discuss quantum physics with him. Buford, the self-proclaimed bully of Baljeet, insisted on bothering the poor nerd every time he used a long word. Phineas, though, was by far the worst in Stark's mind; he wanted to touch everything, ask about everything, and modify everything.

"Mister Stark, can we test out some of these cool gadgets?"

"No, Phineas."

"Mister Stark, is this a super-secret camp run by the country's top engineers?'

"No, Phineas."

"Mister Stark, is it possible to make a machine that goes faster than the speed of light?"

"I don't know, Phineas."

"Mister Stark, would it be cool if Ferb and I souped up the water fountains to shoot water into your mouth at different angles every time you pressed the button?"

"Don't touch anything, Phineas."

"Mister Stark, can I use the restroom?"

"Phineas, will you be patient?"

"But I really have to-"

"No, Phineas."

"Mister Stark, I really-"

"Phineas!"

Placing his index fingers on his temples. Stark turned around and faced the wall. He really couldn't see why the kid had to keep asking questions. After all, he'd told them all that in a little while, Major Monogram would come and fill them in on all of the details. And he'd thought one kid was enough to deal with a few months ago…

"Mister Stark, I'm gonna wet myself, can I _please_ use the restroom?!" Phineas asked, hopping around a little. "I promise it'll be quick, I promise!"

"Alright, alright!" Stark said, throwing his arms out wide. He picked up a wrist communication device that was lying on the table and turned it on. Monogram's image showed up on the screen. "Excuse me-"

"Who gave you one of these?!" Monogram exclaimed.

"Not important," Stark shook his head. He'd taken it from some random agent's cubicle earlier. "Unless you want one of these kids to water the floor."

"What?" Monogram blinked.

"Can you send someone down to escort one of the kids to the restroom?" Stark sighed. He held the communicator in such a way that Monogram could see the very antsy Phineas. "He keeps asking, and I don't know where it is."

"Fine, I'll send Logan and Agent P up to you in a second- Agent P can escort his human to the restroom," the Major rolled his eyes. "Monogram out."

The screen went black, once again leaving Stark with no one to converse with except for five children, one of which hadn't said anything yet. Ferb appeared asleep, now that he thought about it. Phineas ran over to Stark and tugged on his shirt eagerly. Stark looked down and raised his eyebrows.

"Mister Stark, can I?!"

"Yes, yes, someone's coming up to the lobby as we speak!" Stark told him, sitting down next to Ferb. He had to refrain from huffing his breath. This kid thought he was a pretty awesome character; he couldn't lose that. "They'll be here in a few-"

"Stark, what the heck did you do?" Logan demanded, walking through the door. Phineas jumped and tried his best not to make another sound. He refrained from jumping, but had his knees pressed together so much that he thought the kid would knock himself per with his shaking.

"Finally!" Stark threw his hands up. "Where's Agent P?"

"Right here!" Agent P said, forcing Logan aside. His eyes were closed tightly, as if he was already fed up with whatever Stark was doing. "Now who do I need to-"

"PERRY!" Phineas shouted. The platypus' eyes snapped open when he heard the name. He looked at Phineas and nearly did a double take.

"No one told me that _he_ was the one that needed to use the restroom!" Agent P said, his eyes wide. He quickly ran over to the boy and smiled. "And no one told me that he was one of the Links! Phineas!"

"Perry, where have you _been_?" Phineas asked, a look of relief and confusion on his face. "Ferb and I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Less talking, more walking," Agent P chuckled. "I'll explain on the way to the restroom, okay? Just do me a favor and don't pee yourself, okay?"

"Got it!" Phineas nodded. He and Agent P left the room quickly.

"So, these are the other Links?" Logan smirked, looking at the other four kids. Stark raised his eyebrows and sighed. "It somewhat bothers me that people did testing on kids. I've heard of mutant testing before; this is a new kind of evil."

"You're not in the least concerned that we are Linked to young children that don't think like us at all?" Stark frowned. "Not to mention your Link. He doesn't even have a rightful rank among the human race."

"Don't talk about Perry like that," Logan said, a warning look in his eyes. "The kid's more human than some of the humans I know."

"Yeah, if humans sniff their butts and lick themselves," Stark replied curtly.

"I have yet to see him do either," Logan raised his brow. "And he's got more pain in that little heart than you have concern for these kids and him in this very serious situation. Some people's bodies reject mutations. Someone I know has seen someone die due to forced mutation. Have a little respect for these kids and their survival thus far."

"Look, _Wolverine_," Stark said, casting a quick glance at the kids, then looking back to Logan. "Don't assume that I'm heartless."

"Too late," Logan sniffed.

"Mister Stark?"

Stark and Logan turned on their heels to see Phineas staring up at them with an innocent look on his face. Before Stark could ask how he'd gotten back so fast, Logan stooped down and smiled at the kid.

"Leave him be, Phineas," Logan told the kid. "He's not worth it."

* * *

**Stark-Logan rivalry?**


	12. A New Ally

**Let's see what's up at D.E.I. -AJ **

* * *

Doofenshmirtz had to admit that he had a healthy respect for Magneto. He was, however, conflicted over whether or not the man was dedicating his life to evil or not. When the man discussed his desires for life, he continuously repeated his want for mutants to rule over the humans. Sure, when it came to humans he was extremely hateful; but to other mutants, he seemed to have a particular need to gather them together. Magneto kept having Doof send out messages and notices that would attract more mutants to his lab. Doof hoped that it wouldn't be too overwhelming.

He sat down at his computer desk and pulled up his blog. Earlier this morning, he'd put up a blog page that was similar to a 'Help Needed' ad. It was inviting mutants near and far to join Magneto's cause. Doof had a momentary feeling of being an old newspaper that was used to wrap fish. Magneto seemed to be more in control than he did. He wasn't so sure that all of this was worth being a third wheel or a fifth element. Out of the corner of his eye, Doof saw Magneto and his sidekick, Mystique, walk into the living area, talking in low voices. Mystique's skin was a brilliant shade of blue and her hair was a vibrant red color. Her eyes shone greenish-gold, and her skin looked to be a rough texture. He stood up and turned to face them.

"Has anyone else showed up?" he asked them, causing them to regard his presence in the room. Magneto folded his hands behind his back and took a few steps towards the scientist, his expression blank. Doof folded his arms and waited for an answer.

"They will come," Magneto said coldly. "I have already received word from scattered members of the Brotherhood that wish to return."

"You're only gathering fellow mutants, right?" Doof said, narrowing his eyes.

"That's the plan," Magneto nodded. He paced out onto the terrace and looked out over the Tri-State Area. "Humans don't deserve a place in this world. I would never join ranks with them. Never."

"Yes, you've said that before," Doof hummed.

"I only joined ranks with you because you're somehow Linked to me," Magneto sniffed. "That makes you a mutant of sorts."

"You make it sound like mutants aren't humans also," Doof grumbled.

"No, we are not like humans," Magneto shook his head, his visage become dark and his mood stormy. He frowned down at the people milling about below. "We are gods compared to the humans. We have moved on past humanity."

Doof remained silent. What could he say to that? He didn't agree with the man, but he also didn't want to lose the support of such a powerful ally. There was also the matter of this Link business…Doof wasn't as informed on the Link as Magneto was, and he couldn't be too sure that the man wouldn't use it as a means to control him.

"This Link is what has saved you from suffering to be an underling like the humans," Magneto continued. He took a pause for a short breath. "I hope that I can get my hands on it. Do you know of anyone who might have the information we need?"

"How should I know?" Doof shrugged. He walked out onto the terrace and looked over the edge as well. "It's apparent now that we're not the only ones with it."

"Yes, that interesting nemesis of yours seems to be Linked to the Wolverine," Magneto said, almost with a laugh in his voice. "Perhaps someone he works for might have the right information we're looking for."

"If you think so," Doof sighed. "He works for the O.W.C.A.- that's the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Not that you can really get in there."

"Oh, I'm not going myself," Magneto shook his head. He nodded towards Mystique, who smirked at Doof devilishly. "I have better means of getting information. I will need to stay here in case other mutants show up at your home. You didn't expect me to leave you here alone, now did you?"

"Well, this is my home," Doof argued. "I don't need you to watch after me, I'm forty-seven!"

"Yes, and you have no idea what the Link is capable of doing," Magneto said roughly. Doof straightened up a little at this. "Now that you're fully aware of its presence, what's to stop your mind from subconsciously using it? You need to be taught how to use it properly. Wielding god-like powers is useless in the hands of one who doesn't know how to use them."

"Or for those who use them for the wrong reason," another voice said. Both Doof and Magneto looked to their right to see who this newcomer was. He was of average height, with pale skin, light blue eyes, and black hair that fell stiffly to the base of his neck. The man wore golden armor and green apparel. A cape rested on his back. On his head, a golden helmet with two forwardly curved prongs sat austerely. He smiled at the twosome, his thin lips curled up into a definitively evil grin.

* * *

**Who's the new guy?**


End file.
